


Daniel

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Danisnotonfire hasbeen dead for years, Gen, He is the dark Dan, Oh you didn't get it?, Suspense, The curly hair the rebranding?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was odd to think that Phil's predictions, always accurate when they came but few and far between, would be wrong. But every so often, he would get a feeling that something odd would happen and, though the feeling never left, nothing odd occurred. Maybe he was losing his touch, or something should have happened but he managed to avoid it.The alternatives were too ridiculous.





	Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you can all figure out what video inspired this.

Phil Lester always had a knack for feeling when a particular day would go badly, or at the very least strangely. It was in his blood and as a part of him as his raven-black hair. So when he woke up a few days into the start of 2018 with an odd static feeling in his chest and a twisting feeling in his stomach, he knew to expect something out of the ordinary. Thankfully, since he hadn't had any plans to go outside that day, he was perfectly content hiding inside and letting the strange feeling -and event- completely pass him by. 

Except that it didn't.

Phil made his way to the kitchen and began pouring himself some cereal -making sure it was his rather than Dan's for some extra good karma- and waited for Dan to join him in the kitchen. There was no Dan, despite Phil calling him for breakfast through the door earlier, only the empty kitchen which felt as cold as ice against his bare arms. It was unsettling, but it wasn't too hard to convince himself to continue to eat breakfast instead of freaking out. The static feeling was still in his chest like an electric eel wriggling inside his ribcage. Even rewatching Buffy couldn't block out the feeling.

After breakfast, Phil made his way into the lounge. The house had been completely silent, no footsteps or creaking nor any other normal apartment sounds and it put him more on edge than he should have been. His shoulders climbed up his neck defensively as he softly crept into the room, furiously ignoring the thoughts that compared his situation to a horror movie. Everything was normal, everything was fine. There was nothing out of place or weird in the lounge to worry about.

Well, except for that human-shaped shadow crouched behind that chair. 

Before Phil could run upstairs, freak out, or call 999, the shadow began to move. The man found himself frozen like a deer-in-headlights, his hands put up in front of his face only to hang limply like he was a confused kangaroo. The shadow unfolded itself slowly and a figure became completely visible behind the chair as it stood up. It was a male in a grey hoodie that completely obscured the man's face.

The figure stopped moving once he was fully upright, standing so only his right side was visible to Phi as he stared at the wall. The odd feelings Phil had before increased exponentially, turning an odd feeling into the absolute knowledge that something was happening and it was a thing he wouldn't be able to stop. He sent out frantic prayers to any god that might exist for protection from whoever was in his lounge, as well as a few frantic sidenotes about Dan. It was an odd stalemate, Phil in his kangaroo pose and the strange figure looking at the wall like it was the most fascinating thing he's seen in his entire life.

Then the figure turned and faced Phil. He was expecting a demon or a ghost, maybe even a possesed sealion. But the face looking back at him was surprisingly normal. Pale skin, though not as pale as his, curly brown hair and expressive eyes. Not only was the face normal, but it was familiar. Phil began doubting his own future-sensing-mojo as he looked at Dan sleepily rub at his eyes and yawn.

He looked an awful lot like a kitten when he did that, Phil thought.

 

"Morning Phil," Dan said while taking another rub at his eye (which was either itchy or he was doing it again for effect). "I fell asleep o the floor again, didn't I?"

Phil huffed out a laugh and nodded, a fond smile on his face. Now that he thought about it, he shouldn't have been surprised. Dan had been falling asleep on their lounge floor randomly for years. He really was getting worked up over nothing.

* * *

 

**Hey, Phil.**

**You trust me, right?**

**Author's Note:**

> I do want to add that this is not only a bit of an experiment, but also not to be taken seriously. I'm just messing around with some new ideas so if it seems odd then that's either because that's the intended effect of because I have no idea what I'm doing as I try new things.


End file.
